Behind Blue Eyes
by TheLovelyMissLizzy
Summary: The classic tale of Jareth and Sarah retold years after Sarah had rescued Toby from the labyrinth- "He took a step towards her, backing her against the wall so she had no escape. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were mesmerizing… "You don't really mean that, do you, Sarah?" He refused to break his gaze with her." *excerpt from story*


**My first Labyrinth Fic…and most DEFINITELY out of my comfort zone, but I'm really excited about it, So let me know what you think! I also apologize for anything that may be out of tune with the movie (Hey, what can you do, right?) Haha It's not perfect, but it's been fun, so let me know on a review if you think I should continue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth characters, or David Bowie**

**~TheLovelyMissLizzy**

Sarah threw her backpack to the ground, landing on her bed with a sigh. "Is it over yet?" She groaned to what seemed like no one imparticular.

A strange looking man materialized near her desk, casually crossing one leg over the other. He wore long tights with a dark overcoat. His outrageous, long, blonde hair fell in a way that drew attention to his mismatched eyes. Although strange, he was above all beautiful in an otherworldly kind of way.

Sarah rolled over onto her back, crossing her arms over her stomach, "Did you need something, Jareth?"

He grinned, walking towards her cockily, "Is your affection too much to ask, love?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before he tried to trace the outline of her face with his long, narrow fingers. "No, really…It hasn't been a great day and I have to babysit Toby. I was hoping I wouldn't have to babysit you as well?"

Jareth's face became serious for a moment, "Come with me…to the castle. Whatever troubles you have won't touch you when you're there with me. Leave the child."

Sarah scoffed, "The 'child' is my baby brother. We've been over this… you do remember trying to kidnap him, don't you, Jareth?" She smiled throwing him a look as she untied her shoes.

He frowned, "That was years ago. Besides, how else could I have lured the infamous Sarah Williams to my Kingdom?" Jareth picked up a small frame containing a picture of Sarah when she was younger. He smiled down at it fondly.

"Yeah, well, I wish you wouldn't have. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you on a daily basis." She looked at him oddly before snatching the picture frame from him, laying it face down on the desk.

He took a step towards her, backing her against the wall so she had no escape. Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were mesmerizing… "You don't really mean that, do you, Sarah?" He refused to break his gaze with her.

"…Er… You know, a lot of people would find you creepy around here, Jareth." She looked at her feet.

"Around here?"

"Yeah, you know… in the normal world." She waved her hands around in a gesturing motion.

"I'm not sure I understand. Who's to say our worlds aren't closer than you think, Sarah?" His lips curved into a smile.

She shook her head softly, rolling her eyes as she backed away from him. She began to take out her school books. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He shook his head, standing alone near her window.

"You always say my name after every sentence…" She laughed. "_I'm Jareth and I speak in dreamy voices, wear tights, and use creepy mannerisms, Sarah!" _She giggled at the sound of her own impression.

He smiled and sat properly against her window sill, "Is that really how I sound, _Sarah_?"

She smirked, "Yes, _Jareth._"

He looked at her disbelievingly and cocked his head to the side, "Then tell me, what do men of this world do to make themselves more 'socially acceptable' than myself?"

She bit the end of her pencil, flipping a page in her text book, "Where should I start? What do you want to know?"

He stroked his chin, thinking hard about something, "Well, what would you say…you find catches your attention in a man? A mate if you will…"

She snorted, pushing her hair back, "Well, they wouldn't refer to people looking for a relationship as 'mates', they most likely wouldn't wear tights…" She went on. She looked serious for a moment before continuing, "I guess most importantly, they wouldn't be afraid to be themselves. They'd be kind…and loving…" She shrugged once she noticed Jareth staring at her intensely, "but that's just me."

"Yes, I see…" Jareth nodded his head. He looked at her strangely before asking, "Shouldn't you be caring for the child?"

Sarah looked down at her watch, her eyes widening, "I was supposed to pick Toby up from daycare a half an hour ago!" She jumped up frantically, grabbing a tee shirt from her dresser. She paused momentarily, "Jareth, could you…er… turn around?" She blushed.

"I do not mind." He said, smirking.

"Turn around…" She hissed, pointing a finger towards him.

He smiled and did as instructed. Sarah finished throwing on her tee shirt and quickly fumbled through her bag for her keys.

"Okay, I think I've got everything!" She looked around her room once more before her eyes stopped on Jareth. She would be out of her mind to think he _wasn't_ attractive and out of the two, Sarah was the sane one. She smiled at him before turning out the light, and with that, he disappeared.


End file.
